


I Get a Fever That's So Hard to Bear 热爱难藏

by Diannaisafreeelf



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannaisafreeelf/pseuds/Diannaisafreeelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega们会被分配到一个Alpha来帮助他们度过发情期。Charles Xavier分配到的是Erik Lehnsherr。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get a Fever That's So Hard to Bear 热爱难藏

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：开了这篇是因为我有两个特别想写的性爱镜头。两个！！最后写出了这么个10,000+字的东西，我也不知道这是什么。不要去想那些深层次的东西或者是引人深思的注视又或是什么宏伟的世界观，这只是从头到尾的黄而已。这篇基本就是我另一个主题“Charles神奇地出现在了Erik家门口然后他们就搞在一起了”的变体。幸运的ERIK。  
> 哦对了，来，在看黄的同时还可以听听歌
> 
> 译者注：  
> Thea前段时间撤文了所以我就按照自己下下来的文档翻啦科科

门铃响了，Erik挫败地咬紧了牙关。如果门外就是那个分配给他的omega的话，他明显没能开个好头。Erik正全身心投入于工作中，他希望能在他被迫要帮助那个男人度过发情期之前完成尽可能多的任务。他留在门口的标识应该指示了那个男人直接进来然后上楼到Erik的卧室里，然后他们能开始并尽快解决这件事。

反正Erik是不准备起身去应门的。如果那个男人蠢到不知道怎么让自己进门并且走到卧室的话，那就让他一个人在街上度过发情期好了。就算几份验血报告显示他们很相配，Erik对这个男人也没有任何责任。

在整理最后几封邮件的时候，他听到楼梯上传来了快速的脚步声。

他在见到那个omega之前就闻到了他的气味。一阵令人愉悦的馥郁香气像古龙水喷雾一样散进了他的卧室，这使他僵了一下，然后像狩猎者般期待地抬起了头。

“额，谢谢你的招待，作为主人把你家提供给我，可现在我开始怀疑你这么做只是出于方便而不是考虑有加。”一个带着口音的声音轻快地从门口传来，这使Erik打了个寒颤。

“你无法不承认这对我们彼此而言都是造成了不必要的阻碍。”他回答道，他并没有从桌前转过身去，直到他弄完了他的邮件并且发送掉。然后他打开了下一封，“我觉得这项规定从被推出的那刻起就是无脑的，并且我很期待它被推翻的那一天。我从来没想过处理到达一定年龄但未被标记的omega的最好方法竟然是把他们当成需要保姆照顾的孩子一样悉心照料几天。

那股香气随着omega走进房间的脚步变得愈发浓郁。Erik深吸了一口这诱人的味道。 他紧闭着双眼，然后毅然地睁开眼睛重新读起了邮件的最后一句话。

“每次听到这种观点被如此坚定地说出来都使我耳目一新。”那个omega开口，“但我的确要为我擅自的打扰道歉。我向你保证，我和你一样，必须顺应形势才会这么做的。”

Erik发掉了最后一封邮件，然后坚决地合上了手提电脑。他终于转过了身。看到omega的那一瞬间他再次尖锐地吸了口气。天，他不仅仅是闻起来棒，尽管那也是事实：房间里的信息素气味因为他对一个alpha的接近而急剧攀升。对Erik的接近。

可他很美。大多数的omega都很美，当然，但这一个……他看上去与Erik见过的其他人都不一样，他独特的五官协调而几乎完美地存在于一张脸上，这使他看上去就像是一个已经十分稀有的群体里那个更罕见的典型代表。

Erik 一步站定。那个omega小心翼翼地看着他，但并没有退缩或是表现得近乎歇斯底里，这是Erik有些确定可能会发生的情况，但他现在正僵硬地站在那里，似乎不太舒服。他是被指派的，正如他自己所说，可他的眼神里还带有些许狡黠。这，Erik想，是一个人准备好要主导情况的表现，如果需要的话。

他用了很长时间研究这个omega，而对方同时也直直地盯着他看。发情期的热浪还没有席卷他；他蓝得出奇的双眼仍然清澈且充满考虑。

“你叫什么名字？”他问。

Omega那可口的红唇撅了起来，似乎暂时不准备回答这个问题。然后它们又放松了下来。

“Charles，”他说着斜了斜脑袋。Erik的凝视附着在了他露出了部分皮肤的可爱脖子上。“Charles Xavier。就像发给你的材料上写的，我能保证我的计划生育针有一直在打，所以这次发情期我不会怀孕。不知道我的名字，还有门口……很显然你对此很反感。如果你不介意的话，我们可以各自把自己锁在不同的房间里面，然后谎称一切都按计划进行了。”

Erik闭上双眼深吸了一口气，那极具诱惑的，令人沉醉的香气和不停散发到空气中那临近发情期的信息素充满他的口鼻腔，并开始扰乱他的思考。他为什么要对此反感？的确是有个理由，可现在他已想不起了。

他慢慢睁开了眼睛，微醺地盯着Charles，他的双唇微张，大眼睛也因为Erik回应他的气息半闭，身体前倾。

“你真的想这么做吗？”他问，声音因为欲望而加重。Charles的身体在召唤他，隐藏的部分像一记耳光拍在他脸上。他当然应该看到这个omega的整个身体。这当然应该被他的手和嘴填满。而每过一秒他就更加确信这是对的；这个omega是 _他的_ 。

他只需要标记他。

Charles闭上双眼艰难地吞咽着，喉结上下滚动。当他再度睁开眼睛，锁定在他身上那些痕迹的眼神透露了他们仅仅是出现在对方面前就能让他更快进入发情期的事实。这也意味着还有更多的东西存在。一些原始而根本的东西。

“不。“Charles轻声说。

准备要更进一步的Erik因为这个词僵住而停止了动作。

Charles缓慢地摇摇头，仿佛自己置身水下。“不。我不希望我们那么做。”他深吸一口气，头歪到一边，信息素像是进入他体内的毒药，从某种程度上来说，这的确是药，“我希望是你这么做。”

“你确定，”Erik需要确认这点，尽管他从骨子里就已经确信这个男人属于自己。

“你。”Charles说着睁开了眼睛。他抬起手，开始脱掉自己的衣服。他在裤子堆到自己脚边时踹掉了鞋子，然后从裤子里跨了出来。他已经硬了，性器高高翘起，粉色的前端闪闪发亮。浓郁的信息素如海浪般向Erik涌来，这使他情难自持地低吼出声。Charles把自己的上衣从头顶拉了下来，现在他一丝不挂，任凭衣服从自己的指尖滑落到地上，美丽而闪耀。Erik沉醉其中，他嘴巴微张着吸入他散发出的香气，同时眼神在他身上的每一寸肌肤流转，他坚实的身体，他浑圆有力的肩膀，他凌乱的头发，还有他有肌肉的四肢。

Charles用几只手指在他可爱结实的大腿前晃了几下，然后他的手滑进了他的双腿之间，同时拉开了自己的距离。Erik尖锐地倒吸了一口气。当Charles的手重新出现时，他的手指已经因为覆满体液而发亮。

“你。”Charles盯着自己的手再一次说。他慢慢闭上双眼，将湿了的手指放进了自己的嘴里，然后闭上了自己鲜红的双唇包住它们，使手指更加闪亮。

Erik猛地上前，再次低吼出声。他伸出一只手环住了Charles的腰，另一只手则抓住了他Charles的手腕，将他的手指从嘴里抽了出来。他用自己的唇覆上了Charles的，用舌头在他的嘴里攻城略地，汲取着他的味道，他的吻与他的舔舐。他能隐约地闻到他腿间传来的甜蜜浓烈的香气，但这还不够。这还远远不够。

他的手一路向下，从Charles的胳膊到背，再到他的臀缝。他轻轻地抚摸着湿润的后穴口，嘴上的亲吻也并没有停下。Charles的惊呼被吞进口中，他移动着屁股要接纳他那探求的手指。Erik插入了一根手指，因为Charles那迫不及待分开的穴口而从喉咙发出一声咆哮，他柔软的后穴包裹住了手指的每一寸。

Erik结束了这个吻，他看进Charles放大的双眼，手指继续在他的体内轻轻按压，同时他说：“我会照顾好你的。”

Charles呻吟着，屁股在Erik的手指上挪动着：“是的，Erik。”

Erik用尽了全身力气才没就地跪下开始吸Charles的老二，但那不会让处于发情期的Charles感到满足。也许可以在快结束的时候，他的全部本能不再是想插入他，填满他的时候。

“到床上去。”他咬了一口Charles红肿的下唇说。天，他想对那张嘴也做些什么。同样，晚点再说。他可以等，天知道他足够有耐心。

他抽出了自己湿透了的手指。

Charles移到了床上，他显然站不太稳的双腿使他踉跄了几下。Erik很快脱掉了衣服，织物使他的肌肤变得更加火热。那会是他最后一次在Charles的发情期间穿着衣服。

他跟着Charles，在床的一边停了下来。Charles跪坐在床单上，有些不确信地四周环顾着。

“你想怎么开始？”他问，视线终于又回到了Erik身上。

天哪，他真的太美了。大眼睛，白皮肤，坚强与柔弱共存，看上去符合Erik想要的伴侣的一切。

他眨了眨眼，摇摇头暂时丢弃了这个想法。

-TBC


End file.
